


【wanlson】家兔养殖指南——如何度过发情期

by yuyuyu37



Category: Celebrities＆Real People
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 03:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17398877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuyuyu37/pseuds/yuyuyu37
Summary: CP：温帕分级：NC-17简介：ABO/温A帕O随心所欲的设定/不要在意细节/只想炖兔肉





	1. Chapter 1

      James慌张地冲进来时，Patrick正伏在写字台上细致地描绘一只鸡蛋，他用钴蓝和柠黄的丙烯颜料去画形状又用最小号的猪鬃笔沾了闪光的金色描边。男人急促的动作吓得他差点把手心里脆弱的空壳捏碎。

      “Parrrrrr！地下室有脏东西！”他整张脸都涨红了，伸长五指去向书房里的男人求救，“我昨晚刚放进去的东西不见啦！”

      Patrick仔细把创作放置在桌面铺陈的塑料纸上，似笑非笑地望向James搭腔道：“如果你指的脏东西是我的话。”他抬起拇指点了点那对醒目地摆在一旁月白色沙发垫上的两顶帽子同时翻了个白眼，“脏东西把它们拿出来弄干净了。”

      被导演从地下杂物堆里找出来的去年的旧复活节帽子已被改造一新，缤纷的羽毛衬上纸折的百合花，帽檐上还装饰了上整圈毛毡做成的彩色小鸡，花里胡哨地准备迎接春天的到来。

James尴尬地挠了下鼻尖，作为一位Alpha怕鬼和迷信可不能算什么拿得出手的好品质，他只能强行解释道：“对不起，我太着急了！毕竟明天就是派对，我们还有很多东西没准备。”

      “你该早点过来和我一起画，而不是让你的Omega独自面对这些不擅长的工作。”Patrick冲James招手，喊他过来欣赏自己摆成整齐队伍的作品展览。“我尽力了，我发誓。你看，这个蛋画的是你，这个是我。”

      James对着蛋壳上涂鸦的简笔画小人脸笑了，他说：“我还能接受，画上眼镜和黑发就挺像。但你实在不像。总不能对明天来咱们家寻找彩蛋的孩子说，嗨！这个加了黑橄榄之后的蛋饼似的脸，就是你们的好莱坞大明星叔叔！整个Bel Air，从圣莫妮卡山到日落大道的麻雀们都要笑到从枝头掉下来。”

      “就让我们的天才Wan来收尾吧！把篮子里的那几个画完就成。还有那叠小兔子的纸板立牌，剪出来装饰草坪。剩下的就是一些上周采购的装饰品，回头挂起来就好。我没有半点灵感，不如现在去准备派对服装，旧戏服里可能有能用的。”Patrick仰靠在藤椅背上伸了个结实的懒腰，领口伴随动作同时伸展，露出一小片奶油一样柔顺的颈部皮肤。

      James俯身拥抱辛苦一大早的伴侣以示安慰，但他随即在Patrick的颈侧嗅到一丝几乎难以察觉的酸甜气味，很接近他们早上佐餐时用的柔软湿润的希布奶酪。他认真地缩起鼻子又闻了闻，松开怀抱后有些担忧地问：“你是不是发情期要来了Patty？”

      “快要，但不用着急。起床时我自己检查过，状态还很稳定。我们可以先完成工作晚点再来解决它。”Patrick站起身后低头在James的脸颊落下一个吻，笑着说道。他的Alpha身上散发出愈创木和雪松的和缓气息，像温厚的手掌抚平他肩颈和后背的紧绷，甚至比做一次深层水疗更有效果。

 

      他们的宅子就是个迷宫，Patrick住了好几年之后仍会发出感叹。如果忽略孩子们的可怕破坏力，把找彩蛋放在二楼举行也是个不错的选择。他从走廊深处拐弯，走进他们藏在卧室和卧室中间的一个更衣室内。那里一般存放着导演和演员从各个片场带回留念的戏服和道具。翻找许久，除去几件灵异人偶带来的短暂恐慌之外没有别的惊喜。

      就在他准备放弃，想要打电话给经纪人去买两套现成的装扮回来之时，一包密封袋里黑色的闪光东西吸引了他的注意。

 

 

      James快要把那一堆折磨人的硬纸板兔子弄完了，他跟它们搏斗有好些时候才发现用美工刀刻比剪刀更有效率。就在他咬牙切齿地和小玩意们较劲的功夫，一股浓郁的香气令他从头到脚打了个激灵。

      这气味Alpha再熟悉不过，它已经从不久前鲜嫩的奶味转化成完全熟成的彻达奶酪的醇香，卓绝的坚果风味夹杂着内部粗粝而咸涩的钠结晶的口感。

      “Patty？你还好吗？”导演冲书房门外喊起来。

 

 

      Patrick不知道自己为什么要打开这个包装，也不知道他的Alpha出于何种缘由要带这种情趣服饰回家，更不知从哪冒出的奇妙念头想把它穿上试试——也许都怪发情期的荷尔蒙作祟。

      那件黑色掐银丝的露背连袜装，在臀缝处还缝有一个俏皮的绒球尾巴，连同这件衣服被抖出来的还有一个兔耳朵头箍。它看起来的尺寸只有M或者是S？但Patrick还是把它套上了。他看向镜中线条暴露装扮奇葩的自己，仿佛一个在风俗店里婉转周旋的兔女郎。Omega被自己的艳俗想象卷入狂乱，他试着想把衣服脱掉，但布料摩擦让他敏感的下体瞬间流出一股热流。

      发情的浪潮因为这支意外的插曲提前到来。而导演关切的叫声使他愈发惊恐——Patrick从来都是一个保守又得体的Omega，这样的打扮对他或许也是对他们来说，都太过出格。他听到导演的脚步声从走廊的另一头传来，若隐若现的木质调信息素散在空气里。Patrick的下面因为Alpha的气味而更加汹涌，他在手忙脚乱中还扯破了丝袜。

      来不及脱了！得躲起来！这是他现在唯一的思路。

 

      “Patty？”导演的声音又接近了一些，场面莫名变成紧张又急促的恐怖电影。过道上的廊灯发出炫目的强光，被潮水推挤的Omega视觉也变得敏感纤细。他的眼里充满了喷涌交织的幻觉，像是节庆的焰火灰烬也像是纸炮筒轰出的四散的七彩纸屑。

      Patrick哆嗦着随便推开了一间房门，这里是他们的主卧。他在神思恍惚之中闻到Alpha身上的信息素因自己发情期的影响亦产生化学反应。总是如雨后森林里湿漉漉的愈创木的味道，被逐渐升温的侵略性的辛辣压制，成为浓烈燃烧的热浪滚滚而来，排山倒海地压制住他的呼吸。

      Alpha大概就在门外了，Patrick羞恼地快要流下眼泪来。他毫无办法，只能够遵循生物本能的反射和刺激而不住颤抖。

 

      吱呀一声，卧室的门被推开了，如同被打开的魔盒。

      导演的Omega躲在真丝床单的后面微微发抖，他歪着头，睁着像玻璃珠一样透明湛蓝的圆眼睛，仿佛受到惊吓随时会昏过去似的。湿透的脸上的浑圆汗珠闪着珍珠一样的光泽，柔软而明亮。

      Patrick颤巍巍地对导演打了声招呼，他感觉自己的脸烫得要滴下血来。

      “嗨，Jimmy！”他的兔子耳朵也一起动起来。


	2. Chapter 2

      眼前这幅景象令人想起很多香艳的电影镜头或者书籍描述，James没有预想到会在此时发生，他在灌满Omega喷薄而出的信息素的房间中央感到目眩神迷，如同每次吃高度熟成的彻达，过高的胺含量会让他出现“醉奶酪”反应。

      他们的主卧很宽阔，几案上为了烘托节庆氛围而摆放的麝香百合瓶插在浓稠香甜的Omega信息素里黯然失色。正对着四柱床的落地窗让室内溢满春日中午的光线，地毯和床沿都浸泡在璀璨的金色日光里。James走到窗前拉上一排遮光窗帘，把刺眼的强光切断在厚重布料外。室内随之遁入暧昧的昏暗，他压抑住高涨蓬勃的信息素想让Patrick更舒适些，然后去查看他的Omega：“怎么突然这么兴奋了？”

      Patrick不安地瑟缩着，Alpha的声音、气味笼罩住他，他的腰瘫软到无法支撑自己的重量，只得顺势跪伏在床垫上，一手扯住无法遮挡完全的床单，一手试图去捂头顶的耳朵。他开口，用乞怜般的态度要求他的alpha别再靠近：“别过来，别看……”他的声音如波浪，晃动无序又摇摆不定。   

      James在床尾凳坐下，他看到Omega把脸藏进手臂里又往床头的方向挪了一下，好像就能把这么大的块头缩没了似的。他又暗暗觉得可爱，就笑着伸出手隔一层缎子去抓Patrick的脚腕，顺滑的关节被他掌握在手心。

      Omega惊呼一声想把腿抽走，不但没有成功反而使蔽体的织物滑落下一大片。他的火辣制服几乎全暴露在空气里，并且趴在那儿的姿势让整个下半身都展现在Alpha面前，绒球尾巴跟随动作小幅度晃动了几下，那个白绒团子像他们邻居家饲养的白文鸟，被惊扰后随时要振翅起飞又困在笼中无法动弹一样可怜。

      “兔子脚被我抓住啦！”James用上扬的语调戏弄道。

     “放开，Jimmy，求你了。”Patrick徒劳地继续试着抽离自己的脚，又辩解说，“这件衣服只是个意外！”

     “那可不行，兔子脚弄丢了幸运也会跟着没的。” James站到床边，干脆一把扯开了半遮半掩的碍事床单，“我得把小兔子栓好了，不能让他乱跑。”

      James说着便把左侧膝盖跨到床垫上，一手按住Patrick的脚踝一手去抚弄他高高翘起的正在发出邀约的屁股。带着粗糙触感的丝网布面从他的手底溜过，在这层半透明的黑色薄膜下包着天鹅绒一样优雅的皮肤。而这层袜子上甚至还有一个口子，Omega柔软的大腿肉被这个裂缝挤出来，像刚加入酵母的小小面团一般呼之欲出。这些都让他对情趣制服廉价的料子产生更多耐心。

 

      导演有时会有一些难以捉摸的恼人的任性。Patrick感觉自己的屁股在他的手底下被揉捏了很久，他的生殖腔在身体里一抖一抖地跳动着早就无法忍耐。他能感受到腔道流出的体液早就把裆部的衣料浸湿，但他的Alpha偏偏不愿触碰那里。Omega恨不得喊出来：“你难道不想操我吗？”但他不能，他只能用叼住羽绒枕头用牙齿烦躁地啃咬针脚细密的缝边。

 

     终于，James像是玩够了新玩具，停止了他的摆弄，他稍微一用力就把脆弱的丝袜裂口扯得更开。撕裂的声音沿着纺织纹理划入James的耳膜，这让他的Alpha本能更加斗志昂扬。

      Omega的体毛很少，稀疏的金色细毛蜷曲隐匿在他清洁光溜的私处。James从袜子开口处伸手去揉弄Omega体外的阴茎和囊袋。手指从边缘带过时没有忘记勾起几根毛发拉扯了一下，成功换来Omega吃痛的闷哼。生殖腔的洞口乖顺地被打开，展现出内部的模样。进入发情旺盛期的腔道充血且湿润， 艳红色的粘膜呈现出迷人的水光，随着手指的推挤涌出更多粘稠的浆汁。

 

      空虚敏感处终于得到抚慰，Patrick吐出细小的轻喘，他把腰肢主动向后递过去如同为他的神献上灼热而虔诚的节日祭品。Alpha的手指不能算粗长，但永远能让他在灵活的挑弄里坠入梦境。梦的间隙里他看到时间是具象的，像粘稠的在日光下闪着光泽的金色蜂蜜从罐子里漏出一般缓慢流动着，他隐约听见伴侣的声音在半流质的时间中穿过，嗡嗡作响、模糊不清地唤他的名字：“Patty，我要进去了。”

      他在呜咽中点点头发出应许，还带着焦急的哭腔：“快些，Jimmy！”

 

      后入的姿势进得很深，几乎可以完美贴合的形状和完全的润滑让James捅进去的过程没那么困难，他在进入的同时按压在Omega突起的尾椎骨上来回抚触。臀上挂着的残破尼龙在交合中磨蹭着James的会阴产生杂乱的摩擦快感，兔子的屁股又热又黏地缠住他，他顶得更快了些。

      Patrick一开始还尽量把力气放在膝盖和大腿去支撑，可Alpha粗大的性器贴着他顶撞得厉害。滚烫的复活节圣烛从内部点燃他，焦黑的浓烟和缤纷跳跃的神经交相辉映，他快要被火热的烛焰燃成一滩虚无的血水。Omega泄了劲，瘫软在湿淋淋的汗水里，断断续续呻吟着任由身后的Alpha操弄。

      Patrick的眼睛里看到的充满爱欲的世界是亮粉色的，是榨碎了的草莓和西瓜流出甜腻的汁液，汗和眼泪流落下来交融在一块，喉咙因不间断地嘶鸣而干渴不已。他腺体突突跳动，伴随心跳仓促的节奏像是濒临破裂的管道。

      “Jimmy……”Omega用粘腻的嗓音呼唤他的爱人，“帮帮我，腺体，很难受。”

James闻言凑过身子，舌头轻轻舔舐Omega宽阔的肩胛骨，伸出手去按压揉搓Omega后颈上隆起的线条。但这远远不够，James只能放慢速度从他体内退出，轻声说：“等一下。”

 

      弱点全部被James吞进口腔。唇舌在皮肤上打转，只是这样而已，感觉就好到腰都颤抖起来的地步。吮吸弄出咕啾咕啾的潮湿声音，Patrick都不敢仔细去听。太舒服了反而会想逃，可已经被James紧紧抓住了腰部，而无法逃脱。

      Alpha一边用舔吻安慰Omega的体感，一边在他软嫩的腰窝里磨蹭自己的性器。Omega不住得打着颤，他才感觉到动静不太正常，低手探到身子底下一摸，才发现Patrick的前面已经射出来。他附上去咬他的耳朵：“已经就射了？”

      “不要了，够了……”高潮的Omega发出期期艾艾的哭声，扭头一副想要亲吻的表情。

      “那你要什么，告诉我可以吗？”于是James把他翻过身与他接吻，舌头互相纠缠追逐，交换彼此口中的菌群让它们变成各自体内的一部分。

      “想要你的，再进来……”Patrick被困住舌头含混不清地说，阴茎上残留的精液被沾到他们俩的小腹上，湿冷又混沌。

      “好。”这哀求犹如婉转的夜曲，敲断了Alpha紧绷的琴弦。

 

      James又重新从正面进入他，伸手掐住Patrick大腿根部柔滑细腻的软肉把他的腿向上推压到肩膀处，令私处一览无余，随即顺着应体势将自己的缓缓插入更深处。

      “哈……”被填满的感觉使Omega吐出甜美的气息。

      James就着结合的姿势俯下身来，配合腰部深浅不一的抽动节奏细致地去吻Omega肉弹似的胸膛，和那些奶油色的皮肤上因为热度和兴奋而变得通红的地方。律动变得热烈起来，床架咯吱作响。他贴在Patrick的身体上，观察他紧闭双眼被性欲紧锁住的眉头，和头顶上跟随顶弄节奏的而动着的可爱兔耳。

      Alpha捉住Omega的小腿，扭过头从他的脚掌一直舔弄到脚踝，最后狠狠地在兔子的跟腱上咬下一口，如同他很多年前在片场混乱的更衣间里第一次标记男演员，叼住他的颈子时一样用力。

      Patrick惨叫出来：“怎么咬这里？！”

      “阿喀琉斯之踵，是你最脆弱的地方。你也是我的，我的脚跟，我的肋骨。”James在爱语中达到了高潮，发着抖射出来，液体溅在Patrick的内部。

 

     他们已经共度了多年的时光，并将拥有更多。James爬上去亲吻Patrick漂亮的脸，失焦的眼睛里斑斑点点的色彩还是像他们初遇时的年轻模样，他对这长久的迷恋感到不可思议，像是某种神秘的魔咒。

      两个人的信息素后味交织在一块，比他们后院里任何一株木本植物在阳光下的气息还要迷人。

      James想，明天的天气一定是特别好的，春天的反光会拂过每一片叶子和每根草茎。他们会迎来欢快的孩子们和大人。而他们别墅的另一位男主人则会端出动物巧克力、羊肉、火腿以及刚刚出炉的布雷结面包和马芬蛋糕招待宾客。他的伴侣向他走近，他浑身发着光，从草坪上四散的光线中沉稳地走过来。

 

      新的生命和新的春天，都将要在那些五光十色的蛋壳中冲脱出世。

      他想着，但他现在只能疲倦地和他抵足而卧，亲密地贴到一起，在麝香百合的花瓣底下缓缓阖上眼帘。


End file.
